My Love For You
by Rye Kim
Summary: Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa. Tapi aku tidak akan memikirkan yang lebih lagi, Entah cintaku ini salah ataupun benar. Tapi berjanjilah. Jangan pernah mendengarkan yang lain sayang. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku hanya karena tusukan duri tajam dari lisan para manusia diluar sana. Percayalah Ming selain kau tak pernah ada lagi yang kuinginkan di dunia. KyuMin/Yaoi/Cannon/Oneshoot


**Title : My Love For Ming**

**Cast : KyuMin (Yaoi)**

**Genre : Romance/Canon**

**Disclaimer : The fiction is MINE**

**.**

**.**

**My Love For Min © Rye Kim**

**Sound track : SJ-m My love for you**

"**ITS KYUHYUN FEELINGS"**

**.**

I don't understand

I don't think too much

Whatever loving you was right or wrong

Please don't listen to another

Cause you're my everything

Hanya dengan memandang mata itu aku terhanyut . Hanya dengan melihat senyum itu aku merasa terbang kelangit

Aku tersadar saat bagaimana otakku menolak untuk berpaling. Aku tersadar saat tubuhku memberontak hanya untuk berputar arah

Kau tahu sayang?

Aku bahkan sudah jatuh sedalam ini. Hingga begitu sulit untuk naik ke permukaan

Aku ingin terus seperti ini..Selamanya ingin seperti ini

Merasakan hal yang sama saat mengenggam tangan hangatmu. Merasakan hal yang sama saat kita mengisi satu sama lain.

Aku mencintaimu. Hingga buta akan apa yang ada didepan

Aku tak peduli sayang. Aku tak peduli tentang bagaimana orang orang diluar sana menilai kita.

Aku tak peduli tentang bagaimana orang orang itu akan memandang kita.

Semua Tatapan, Senyum, Tautan tangan, Serta keberadaanmu disampingku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hatiku sampai pada titik paling yakin bahwa kau dan aku, memang untuk ditakdirkan menjadi kita.

**Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa. Tapi aku tidak akan memikirkan yang lebih lagi**

**Entah cintaku ini salah ataupun benar**

**Tapi berjanjilah. Jangan pernah mendengarkan yang lain sayang. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku hanya karena tusukan duri tajam dari lisan para manusia diluar sana.**

**Percayalah Ming~ Tak pernah ada lagi yang kuinginkan di dunia. Tidak ada lagi selain dirimu. Kau segalanya.**

.

"Kau baik Sayang?" Namja tampan berkulit pucat itu mendekat kearah sang Namja yang lebih manis saat Obsidiannya menangkap gurat lelah diwajah itu

Yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata. Namun gesture tubuh berupa anggukan setidaknya cukup untuk menjawab

"Hei~" Pelukan hangat ia terima saat tubuh yang lebih tinggi ikut serta berbaring bersamanya di kasur. Mau tidak mau mengukir senyuman cantik yang menggambarkan suasana hati mulai membaik

"Setidaknya jangan mengabaikanku. Kau harusnya tau betapa khawatirnya aku melihat wajah pucatmu itu"

Dua lengan putih yang lain terangkat untuk membalas pelukan erat itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang kekasih mendengarkan irama indah dari degub jantung Kyuhyun

"Aku baik Kyuhyun. Kau pasti mengerti aku hanya butuh istirahat. Jadwalku terlewat padat akhir akhir ini"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan senyuman hangatnya. Cukup mengerti tubuh yang punya riwayat Anemia itu akan menemui batas tanggungan lelahnya. Membawa dua lengannya untuk memeluk lebih erat

"Istirahatlah kalau begitu"

Yang dipeluk tersenyum lembut, Tangannya terangkat untuk sekedar mengusap pipi sosok didepannya kini. Sosok yang paling mengerti dirinya. Sosok yang tatapannya tak pernah lepas darinya. Sosok yang telah berjanji akan berusaha sebisa mungkin melindungi dirinya dari apapun. Walaupun Sungmin tak suka diperlakukan layaknya bayi yang harus selalu dalam pengawasan,

Namun..

Akan berbeda jika itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan bisa saja merasakan hatinya merisih jika sang kekasih tak ingat hanya untuk mengiriminya pesan saat menjalani jadwal terpisah. Seolah jiwa telah terbagi rata dengan sang kekasih

Orang ini..Entah bagaimana caranya Sungmin harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Telah ditakdirkan untuk didampingi orang seperti Kyuhyun. Yang begitu menjaganya bak permata mahal. Sungmin bahkan mengucap syukur di setiap hela nafasnya akan kehadiran Namja berwajah stoic itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan sayang?"

"Kau, Aku….Kita"

"Aku tak perlu kau pikirkan Sungmin. Hanya cukup kau cintai saja"

"Entahlah Kyuhyun. Hanya saja..Kenapa kita bisa jatuh kedalam racun yang begitu manis ini? Kau tau benar..Orang diluar sana tak cukup bersahabat untuk hal seperti ini"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti sayang. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya bisa seindah ini mencintaimu. Kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang perlu kita pikirkan bukan? Aku juga tak ingin tahu lebih banyak apakah ini benar atau salah. Jangan dengarkan mereka diluar sana. Cukup tetap pegang erat tanganku. Kau segalanya..Demi tuhan kau segalanya bagiku Ming~"

Dan malam itu Sungmin melihat semuanya. Bagaimana mana Obsidian itu memperlihatkan semua rahasia yang disimpannya. Sungmin bahkan tak pernah tau bahwa..

Cinta Kyuhyun untuknya bahkan sudah sebesar itu…

.

Aku juga Kyuhyun..Kau segalanya..Segalanya. Yang bahkan membuatku tak mengharapkan apapun lagi selain dirimu.

.

.

.

How I want to fly with you to meteors

Capture your beautiful expressions

Take my hand. Baby I know

Seberapa lelahpun itu Sungmin. Aku tak mengerti akan diriku yang akan ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyummu. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan

Begitu pasti hingga menjerat kuat diriku. Yang tak ingin ku lepas.

Rasanya hatiku begitu sejuk saat melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Itulah sebabnya mataku tak bisa beralih darimu.

Aku akan lakukan apapun…Apapun asal aku selalu bisa melihat senyum itu untuk setiap nafasku.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang potret wajah seseorang diponselnya

Tersenyum begitu tampan saat memori otaknya kembali memutar saat saat dimana ia dan sosok dalam potret itu tersenyum bersama. Dimana saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Bebas dari semua sorotan benda canggih yang seolah seperti seorang satpam penjaga bagi mereka. Begitu berbeda daripada saat berada di panggung yang bahkan saling menggenggam pun begitu sulit

Cklek

Pintu kayu berwarna putih itu terbuka menampakan sosok yang sedari tadi ia rindukan. Tengah tersenyum manis. Berjalan mendekat lalu duduk disampingnya

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan pucat itu terangkat ikut menangkup dipinya. Menumpu dengan tangan mungil milik Sungmin

"Berhenti begadang dengan benda persegi menyebalkan itu Kyuhyun. Tidurlah. Jangan main game terus bahkan kau menatap permainan visual itu tanpa berkedip Kyuhyun"

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terkekeh senang. Senang karena ternyata sang kekasih begitu perhatian juga senang karena ternyata kekasih polosnya itu tak tau apa yang lebih tepatnya sedang ia lakukan

"Kata siapa aku bermain game hmm?"

Sungmin menghela nafas lalu meraih Handphone Kyuhyun

"Kalau ini buk- Eh? Fotoku?"

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk turut bersandar di headboard ranjang tentu saja dalam pelukan hangatnya

"Kau tau? Aku terlalu merindukanmu makanya sampai memandangi fotomu tanpa berkedip seperti tadi"

"Kyu~"

"Dimana dan kapanpun itu **aku selalu ingin melihat senyummu** yang seperti difoto itu Ming~ Jadi tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu ne?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi pucat itu. Lalu jemari itu kembali menggeser layar untuk melihat foto selanjutnya. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri saat Foxy itu membulat terkejut

"M-min aku bisa jelask-

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto naked ku CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter

Whatever you want baby~ I'll give

Wipe away your tears

It'll never be dark. I'll be by your side everyday

Other than you who can I love?

Just hopping for the day you'll see

My love for you, My love that I cant take back

Showing true felling

This isn't a game

The love that I want cant happen without you

Cause I want you and need your love

So listen to me

Aku yang terlalu dalam mencintaimu . Aku yang terlalu takut kehilanganmu. Aku yang terlalu merasa tinggi hingga rasanya semua senyumanmu itu hanyalah sebuah topeng dibalik tangis

Aku yang terlalu bahagia dengan kata 'bersedia' namun terlalu takut jika suatu saat nanti kata itu akan berubah menjadi 'aku berhenti'

Aku yang bertahan seperti ini. Kadang terasa begitu sulit

Aku kadang merasa kita terlalu jauh hingga aku hampir mati saat ingin menggapaimu. Atau bahkan terlalu dekat hingga mataku harus sakit melihat sinarmu,

Kau bintangnya sedangkan aku hanya satu dari ribuan pengagummu.

Kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku bukan?

Kau akan selalu menjadi penopangku kan?

Kau akan terus berlari bersamaku bukan?

Aku hanya terlalu takut. Terlalu takut saat dimana aku akan berada jauh darimu. Saat dimana aku akan tak bisa lagi menggenggam tanganmu. Terlalu takut saat kau membutuhkan senyuman yang bukan dariku.

Lalu…Saat masa itu datang aku harus bagaimana?

Tolong katakan..Bagaimana aku bisa terus hidup jika kau tak disini lagi—

-Ming?

.

BRAK

Gebrakan keras pada meja diruang itu menggema kencang saat suasana hening tanpa ada sepatah kata, Lelehan Kristal bening tampak mengukir jejak dipipi pucat Kyuhyun. Tangannya kembali gemetar setelah menggebrak meja itu keras. Untunglah hanya ada mereka berdua di lantai sebelas. Mengingat Eunhyuk yang sedang menjalankan tur dunianya bersama Donghae

"Kyuhyun Jangan seperti ini" Mencoba lebih dekat. Namun tak menyangka langkah yang ia pilih salah. Mengakibatkan benda benda yang tersusun rapi diatas meja berhamburan kelantai oleh sang pelaku penggebrak

"Kyuhyun~" Berhasil dengan baik saat tangan mungil itu menyentuh tangan gemetar diseberang sana. Menyalurkan segenap rasa sakit yang sebenarnya ia tanggung sendiri. Namun diakhir Kyuhyun menepis tangan itu

"Jangan egois Kyuhyun. Didunia ini bukan hanya ada kau dan aku. Kita tidak bisa terus menerus bersikap seolah kita buta akan semuanya. Percayalah Kyu~ Kau pasti bisa lebih bahagia dari ini"

"Kau tau apa Sungmin? Kau tau apa soal kebahagiaanku? Kau selalu seperti ini tidak pernah berubah. Bersikap seolah kau tau apa yang terbaik untuk semua orang"

"Aku tidak ingin menutup mata lagi Kyuhyun. Masih ada begitu banyak tembok yang begitu kokoh. Kau juga pasti tau benar waktu tak pernah menunggu seseorang. Kita tak bisa terus terlarut seperti ini..Kita-

Grep

Satu tarikan hingga rasa hangat melingkupi keduanya. Kyuhyun yang memulai lalu disusul dengan Sungmin yang membalas tak kalah erat. Akhirnya tangis Namja manis itu turut pecah bersamaan dengan tangis sang kekasih

"Hatiku sakit Ming~ Sangat sakit saat melihatmu teriksa seperti ini. Tapi akan lebih sakit lagi jika harus membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Apa aku salah? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa aku tak cukup pantas untukmu? Aku tak tahu lagi Sungmin. Bagimana caranya agar aku bisa menghapus air mata itu. Aku tak akan tau jika kau tidak mau berbicara apa isi hatimu.."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan didalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tidak..kau bahkan yang terlalu sempurna. Hingga aku merasa tak pantas. Kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik dari aku Kyuhyun-ah. Kau berhak mendapat kebahagiaan tanpa rasa sakit bersamaku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika kau mau meminta apapun dariku. Tapi aku mohon Ming~. Jangan pernah minta aku untuk melepasmu. Jika bukan kau yang harus aku cintai. Siapa lagi Ming? Aku bahkan bisa mati jika itu bukan kau. Kau tau benar aku hanya bahagia saat bersamamu. Bahkan jika kau minta untuk disisimu selamanya dengan resiko melepas gelar public figurpun aku tak peduli Ming~ Aku hanya ingin dirimu"

"Masa depan bahkan hanya tinggal didepan mata Kyuhyun. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini? Aku tidak masalah jika yang terluka itu aku. Tapi bagaimana denganmu Kyu? Karirmu. Keluarga kita. Bahkan para ELF diluar sana. Aku tak pernah bisa membiarkanmu hancur hanya gara gara aku Kyuhyun"

"Dengar, JIka kau lelah Ming. Kau tak harus berlari lagi. Cukup hanya menggenggam tanganku seperti ini. Percayalah sayang. Saat masa itu tiba aku akan siap dengan semua resiko. Aku tak pernah main main selama ini. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang. Jika kita bersama semua akan terasa lebih mudah walaupun yang paling berat sekalipun. Kau tak akan tahu Ming, Aku bahkan akan lebih hancur jika harus melepasmu dibandingkan karir bodoh itu"

Perdebatan hebat itu berakhir saat dua belahan merah itu menyatu dalam satu lumatan dalam. malam itu menjadi saksi bisu. Untuk penyatuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan kesekian kalinya. Bergumul menjadi satu saling meneriakan nama masing masing dengan ungkapan cinta yang begitu besar. Ingin saling berbagi tentang rasa sakit juga rasa bahagia yang mereka tanggung selama ini

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga Kyuhyun. Sangat"

.

Dan akupun begitu Kyuhyun. memutuskan akan selalu berjalan di sebelahmu, menggenggam tanganmu erat. Tersenyum saat kau butuh itu..

Kita akan lewati ini bersama Kyu. Kau dan Aku, kita akan menggapai titik final yang begitu jauh disana

Karena..seberapa sulitpun itu, Aku percaya. Jika kita bersama, Duripun akan jadi kelopak bunga yang indah bukan?

.

.

Maybe one day you'll say

That you'll be my side forever

Min I still don't understand in my hearts there only one line

I love you my baby. How I want to be together

Aku akan selalu merasa takut saat kau mencoba berbohong. Aku merasa khawatir saat melihat sorot matamu yang mulai berubah untukku

Aku tak ingin masa dimana kau lelah itu datang.

Kadang aku merasa hanya aku yang berlari sedangkan kau hanya memandangiku dari jauh. Kadang aku merasa sudah begitu erat menggenggammu namun pada nyatanya jemari kita tak lagi bertaut

Aku selalu merasa menjadi ombak yang mengejar pantaiku. Yang tak kenal lelah siang dan malam.

Tapi hal sederhananya, Hanya dengan keberadaanmu disampingku itu semua sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup.

Jika kau memang tak sanggup lagi berjuang. Biarkan aku yang melawan arusnya sendirian tapi berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan melepas tautan tangan kita.

Aku tak butuh apapun selain kau Ming, Aku sudah pernah mencoba menggapaimu yang jauh itu..Dan aku tak keberatan jika harus menempuh jalan yang mungkin akan jauh lebih sulit.

Dan aku benar benar begitu berharap..Aku yakin semuanya akan baik baik saja selama kita masih bersama.

Jadi berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintaiku. Karena pada kenyataan atau mimpi pun hati ini hanya milikmu

Kita…Akan selalu bersama. Aku percaya hal itu. Saat kau mungkin beranggapan bibir ini berbohong kau bisa menatap mataku Ming. Dia akan memberitahumu segalanya. Tentang bagaimana aku yang begitu ingin untuk terus bersamamu.

Aku berjanji sayang. Suatu saat nanti..Saat masa dimana kita harus melawan arus itu tiba..Aku tak akan mundur begitu saja. Aku akan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kita tak akan berakhir hanya karena tikungan semu seperti ini. Karena hatiku memberi tahu Ming-

Satu hal yang peling penting…..

Bahwa cinta kita tak pernah salah.

Jadi tunggulah hari itu. Hari dimana kita tak perlu bersembunyi lagi dari dunia. Hari dimana aku bisa mengecup bibirmu juga mengatakan aku mencintaimu dimana dan kapanpun aku mau.

.

Aku Mencintaimu Sungmin. Cinta ku untukmu…

.

.

.

FIN

Berbaik hatilah me-review drabble gak jelas yang tiba tiba mampir diotak saya saat mendengarkan lagu SJm-My love for you..itu lagu bener bener spt perasaan Kyuhyun ke Sungmin .

So Believe that KYUMIN IS REAL

Muaaach…REVIEW!


End file.
